Date Masamune
|-|Anime= |-|Games= Summary Date Masamune is the young warlord from Oshu who bears the epithet "One-Eyed Dragon" for his missing eye and forceful personality on the battlefield. One to rally his men and lead the charge with six swords drawn and a series of unusually anachronistic English phrases, he is one of the rising stars of the Sengoku period and among its most defining figures. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | 5-A Name: Date Masamune, One-Eyed Dragon Origin: Sengoku Basara Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Swordsman, Head of Oushuu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can bind his foes with Jumping Jack Breaker Attack Potency: Large Country level (Beat Mitsunari into unconsciousness, could trade blows with Hideyoshi) | Large Planet level (Equal to if not superior to the ninja trio who could cut the moon into 3 pieces) Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Sub-Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (Fights and keeps up with Yukimura on a daily basis) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Country level (Took a massive beating from Hideyoshi) | Large Planet level ' 'Stamina: High Range: Several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Katana (6 of them), Wooden Sword Intelligence: Conqueror of several lands, has mastered the use of six katanas simultaneously Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * War Dance: Masamune draws all six of his swords at once to unleash his full power, electrifying his attacks and allowing him to strike with rapid sword slashes. However, since each sword is resting between his fingers, he has difficulty blocking his foes' attacks while using this stance. *'Jet-X:' Masamune slashes his foe with his six swords in a single motion, creating an X-Shape in the air. ** X-Bolt: Masamune rushes his foe with two piercing thrusts before performing Jet-X * Death Fang: Masamune tosses his foes into the air with an upward slashing motion and repeatedly attacks them before they land. * Magnum Step: Masamune steps forward with three swords drawn while impaling all enemies in his way. He can also use this attack in mid-air to cross gaps and catch fleeing and flying targets. * Phantom Dive: Masamune rakes the ground in front of him with a horizontal swipe before leaping into the air and crashing down upon any foes unable to get out of the way. If performed while using his War Dance stance, an electrical field is generated upon impact, increasing the technique's range and damage output. * Hell Dragon: Masamune charges a ball of electricity into his sword before sending it forward with a swing. * Crazy Storm: Masamune draws two swords with each hand to slash his foes multiple times before ending with a cross slash. * Testament: Masamune takes the time to charge a single one of his blades with as much energy as he can provide before rushing forth with a single mighty slash to deal massive damage. * Jumping Jack Breaker: Masamune throws five of his blades at a target, generating a dragon-shaped circle of energy that binds his target. He then proceeds to rush forth, piercing his foe at the center of the circle, detonating the array in a large explosion. Key: Anime | Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Warlords Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Samurai Category:Rulers Category:Capcom Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5